The Hypothalamic-Pituitary-adrenal (HPA) Axis Study is an ancillary study of the Childhood Asthma Management Program, which is designed to determine the long-term effets of 3 treatments (two classes of anti-inflammatory agents [budesonide or nedocromil] and placebo) over 5-6 1/2 years. All children will receive (as needed) short-acting beta agonist. The effects of the medications on the HPA axis will be tested in the ancillary study over the duration of the study.